I'm Letting It All Go
by Emikolve1617
Summary: I'm writing/working on FanFic for the title of Hurricane a yugioh zexal fanfic, when I was watching Disney's Frozen. Song Parody from Disney's Frozen best song Let it Go by Idina Menzel, you can also listen to the Let It Go (Male Cover) by Caleb Hyles on Youtube! WARNING:!SPOILER SUMMARY!


Summery: Yuma and Shark were good friends until Shark almost hurt Yuma with his Water/Summer powers. After eight years later it was Coronation Day for Shark to be crowned as King. Is up to Yuma to find Shark to stop this heated flooded weather before the kingdom goes underwater.

"!Spoiler summery!"

After Yuma met Black Mist, Black Mist ask Yuma in Hand of Marriage. Which Shark didn't like the idea of Yuma marrying a men his Just met. Yuma and Shark got into an argument, Shark show his powers to every in the party. Which shark ran out to the Kingdom, shark made the whole Kingdom to an underwater utopia. Will shark control his water powers, will he know what he done to his Kingdom? Will shark realize what he's doing?

Shark was walking threw the windy weather, he stopped one step looked back to the bright lights that was once his home.

"The wind grows stranger on earth tonight, not a person standing out. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm a king. The rain is poring like a stormy hurricane inside couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried."

Shark hugged himself against the warm wind. Than a flashback showing his mother and himself as a child as he grew.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see, be a good boy with always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let anyone know, well now they know!"

Shark let out a big wave of water that look like a star, than a bird and he make a sand castle of Yuma and his childhood made up friend name Duman.

"I'm Letting it go, letting it all go, I can't hold them back anymore. I'm letting it all go turn my back and slam the doors. I don't care what they going to say let the waves rage on, a little few rain drops don't bother me anyway." Shark undid his cape and let the little rain drops on his shoulder when the small rain drop stopped.

"Its funny and strange how some dictions make very everything seen small, the emotions that once controlled me can't get to me at all."

Shark walked to the running river passing by the trees closer to the ocean. Shark followed the running river to the ocean, Shark raise his left hand to make the water wave higher enough for him to step in.

"Its time to see what I can do to test my limits and break them threw. No, right nor wrong no more rules for me. I'm free!"

Shark stepped to the water, the parts of water turned into a pearl color like seashell board. The seashells make a color reflection to the water. Shark speeded up the stems of the river.

"I'm letting it go, letting it all go I'm the rain and sky. I'm letting it go, letting it all go they'll never see me cry, here I stand and here I stay!"

Shark finally reach to the ocean, shark ran to the sea water to the nearest part of the ocean. Shark stumped his right feet the water rose up to the surface while the water make the sea floor made out of beautiful pearl design.

"Let the waves rage on."

He looked over the sea floor he raise both his hands to make a beautiful marble pearl walls, the seashells have a rich color to the marbled pearl background.

"My power flurries through the surface into the grounds. My soul is spiraling in fractals all around and one thought stormy waves like an water blast."

Shark take out the locket out of his packet a picture of his family. "I'm never going back, the past is in the past."

Shark tossed the locket to the ocean. Shark take off his crown and mess up his hair put it up.

"I'm letting it all go, letting it all go."

Shark redesign his clothing in to a tropical summer theme. The color theme and the patterns has aqua, pearl, blue-violet with some beautiful seashells on his shoulder armers.

"Like the rise of the breaking of dawn. I'm letting it all go, letting it all go."

The last thing was a chap fill with aqua diamonds and shining pearls. "That 'perfect' boy is gone."

Shark walked to the balcony outside looking to the horizon of the sea. "Here I stand, like the horizon of the dawn, Let the waves rage on, a little few rain drops don't bothered me anyway." Shark than gazed at the sea once more walked inside while the aqua diamonded door shamed behind him.


End file.
